


Thank God For Company-Sanctioned Teambuilding Workshops

by this_wayward_life



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Co-workers, Gags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Top Steve Rogers, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life
Summary: Steve didn't understand the need to get to know his co-workers. It wasn't like he saw them often - they each have their own office, and group projects are so rare at SHIELD that they'd almost unheard of. So this mandatory "Cooperation And Coordination" workshop seemed like a complete waste of time. But Coulson had insisted, so here Steve was, on his day off, waiting to be paired up with someone he'll probably never speak to again.----Day 6 - Blindfolded
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951222
Comments: 5
Kudos: 303





	Thank God For Company-Sanctioned Teambuilding Workshops

**Author's Note:**

> This feels a bit rushed to me, but it was still fun to write. Hope you enjoy

Steve didn't understand the need to get to know his co-workers. It wasn't like he saw them often - they each have their own office, and group projects are so rare at SHIELD that they'd almost unheard of. So this mandatory "Cooperation And Coordination" workshop seemed like a complete waste of time. But Coulson had insisted, so here Steve was, on his day off, waiting to be paired up with someone he'll probably never speak to again.

"You need to cheer up," Sam declared, and Steve rolled his eyes. "It won't be that bad."

"You're just saying that because you managed to get Riley as your partner," Steve replied sourly. As if he'd heard his name, Riley looked over at them from where he was talking to Coulson. He gave a small wave, and Steve sighed, waving back. When he turned back to Sam, he realised his friend was no longer listening to him, and instead was making heart eyes across the room.

Steve rolled his eyes and looked back at the name on his card. He'd heard of James Barnes before, but it was just the regular office gossip - mainly given by Darcy, who gushed over his biceps. But Darcy gushed over everyone's biceps, including Carol from human resources, so it wasn't exactly uncommon. 

A tap on his shoulder brought Steve out from his thoughts, and he turned around. The person behind him was almost as tall as Steve, with fluffy brown hair pulled into a messy bun at the base of his skull. His muscles bulged under the red Henley he was wearing, his pecs straining against the material so hard Steve wondered if he needed a bra. His lips were pouty and red, his eyes ice blue, but they sparkled with warmth.

"Are you Steve Rogers?" Very Hot Mystery Guy asked, and Steve was almost brought to his knees right there. Even his _voice_ was sexy.

"That's me," Steve managed to say, and Mystery Guy grinned.

"James Barnes. Well, Bucky, but I'm guessing the card says James." He stuck his hand out, and Steve had a half-a-second panic attack that he was going to be spending time alone in a room with this guy before he took Bucky's hand.

"I'd say it's nice to meet you, but I'd honestly rather still be in bed," Steve said honestly, and Bucky laughed.

"Man, same. Saturdays are my day off, it sucks we gotta come in."

"They're my day off too," Steve smiled wryly. "Think we'd be able to sneak away and nap in the break room?" Bucky let out a gasp and clutched at his chest with one hand.

"A man after my own heart."

Without thinking, Steve replied, "That's not the part of you I'm after," with a glance down, and Bucky's eyes darkened.

Steve was pretty sure they were flirting, and he'd honestly like nothing more than to drag Bucky into the nearest unoccupied room with a locking door, but it was at that moment that Coulson got their attention. Bucky gave him another smoky-eyed look before he turned to listen to what Coulson was saying. Steve did not concentrate - Bucky's ass was right in front of him, and he was pretty sure he'd never wanted to rim someone so bad.

"You've been split up into groups of two," Coulson was saying when Steve finally tore his gaze away from Bucky's ass. "I want one person from each group to come to the front and grab a blindfold. You'll be doing trust exercises; one member of the group will be blindfolded, and the other must lead them to another destination with only verbal commands. You have the whole building to complete this task, and we'll meet back here in two hours."

"I'll grab the blindfold," Bucky said, making his way to the front of the room. Steve watched his ass helplessly.

"I don't know what Coulson was thinking," Sam said from beside him, making Steve jump. He'd completely forgotten he was there. "At least two groups are going to find a room with a functioning lock and use the blindfold in sex. I know Riley and I will be."

"Gross, Wilson," Steve said automatically. Sam grinned and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Cheer up, Rogers," he said chirpily. "Maybe your Tall, Dark and Handsome over there will let you stick it in him." He stepped closer, slipping something into Steve's pocket. Steve reached in suspiciously and glared when he realised what it was.

"Really, Sam?"

"You might need it," Sam said innocently.

Why are you carrying around spare condoms and lube anyway?"

"Gotta be prepared for any situation, Cap. Besides, Riley would never forgive me if we ran out of lube."

"I hate you," Steve grumbled, but he didn't give the items back. Sam grinned smugly as he left, slapping Riley on the ass when he got to him. Steve just sighed and turned away to find Bucky making his way over. "Ready to go?" he asked, and Bucky held up the blindfold with a grin.

They ended up finding an empty conference room to do their trust exercises in, and Bucky lifted himself up to sit on the table.

"So, you wanna be blindfolded first or should I?" he asked. The blindfold was just a strip of black fabric that would be tied around the head, and Steve couldn't help but wonder why they didn't just use sleeping masks. 

"I can go first," Steve said instead, and Bucky grinned.

"Sure thing. Here, lemme put it on you." He beckoned Steve over, not standing up from his seat, and Steve walked over. He stopped maybe half a foot away, and Bucky scoffed and wrapped a leg around Steve's waist, pulling him in. "You gotta be closer than that, Stevie."

Steve raised an eyebrow but allowed himself to be pulled in until he was standing between Bucky's legs. He steadied himself with two hands on either side of Bucky's body, and Bucky grinned. Their faces were a lot closer than Steve had prepared for, but he certainly wasn't complaining, not with the way that Bucky was watching him. 

The blindfold was soft on his skin, and he could feel the heat radiating from Bucky's arms as he tied it on. 

"Can you see anything?" Bucky murmured. He'd let go of the blindfold, but his hands were now resting on Steve's shoulders. Steve shook his head, and Bucky started slowly spinning him around. 

There was a brief moment when he felt Bucky's breath on his face, but it was quickly over, making Steve feel almost off-balance. Bucky's hands left his shoulders, and suddenly Steve had no idea where he was.

"Okay, Stevie," Bucky's voice said from somewhere on his left. "You ready to do this?"

"Just don't make me fall over," Steve said plaintively, and grinned when Bucky laughed. 

"I'll try. Don't wanna damage that pretty face of yours." Before Steve can ask what that means, Bucky's talking again. "Okay, take three steps forward."

It was honestly a bit infuriating, this game. Bucky always seemed to be just out of reach, and the combination of not knowing where he was paired with that smoky voice left Steve feeling frustrated and more than a little turned on. Steve was also pretty sure that they'd left the conference room ages ago. Steve took another four steps forward per Bucky's instructions, and suddenly heard a door close just behind him, the lock turning. The sound sent shivers down his spine, and not necessarily in a bad way.

"Uh, Buck?" Wherever he was, it seemed a lot darker than earlier.

"It's okay," Bucky said, and Steve could hear the smile in his voice. "Take one step to your left?"

"What's going on?" Steve asked, unable to contain his amusement. He stepped to the left, and felt a wall press against his shoulder. 

"Now put your back to the wall."

It was a pretty small room, Steve could gather that much. Bucky seemed closer than he'd been in the whole game, and Steve reached out, his hand coming into contact with fabric.

"Tell me if you don't want this," Bucky whispered, and Steve could feel his breath against his ear. Before Steve could ask what Bucky was talking about he felt fingers at his belt, and the tell-tale sound of knees hitting wood.

"Holy shit," Steve breathed, and he heard Bucky chuckle. 

"I hope that's a good 'holy shit'," Bucky teased, before Steve felt his hand around his cock.

"It's very good," Steve said, and then moaned softly as warmth enveloped his cock.

He was still mostly soft, but Bucky's tongue should have been illegal, and it got him hard and aching in an almost embarrassing amount of time. Steve reached out, his hand coming into contact with the top of Bucky's head. His hair was soft under Steve's fingers, and Bucky moaned when Steve got a good grip. The only sounds in the room were the slurping sounds of Bucky trying to choke himself on Steve's cock, and their combined moans. Bucky then did something fucking amazing with his tongue, and Steve was far too close to blowing his load. He pulled Bucky off by his hair, breathing heavily. Before Bucky could say anything Steve was hauling him up and reversing their positions, pressing Bucky against the wall and kissing him. Bucky groaned and wrapped his arms around Steve's shoulders, deftly undoing the blindfold that was still around Steve's eyes. 

It took a second for Steve's eyes to adjust, but he realised that they were in a broom closet. It was dark save for the strip of light coming through the cracks of the door, but he could still see Bucky, eyes wide and mouth open and wet. 

"Pants off," Steve said breathlessly, and Bucky didn't waste any time in yanking his jeans down his legs and kicking them to the side. Steve grabbed Bucky's now-bare hips and spun him around, pressing his body against Bucky's back.

"W-What are you doing?" Bucky stammered.

"I'm going to finger you open and fuck you against this wall," Steve said conversationally, reaching into his pocket so he could grab the lube and condom that Sam had given him. Thank God for Sam Wilson. He flicked open the lube and drizzled some onto his fingers, and Bucky looked over his shoulder in bewilderment.

"You had lube with you this whole time?" he said, sounding outraged.

"Sam gave it to me when you were getting the blindfold," Steve replied, then remembered the blindfold, still held in his clenched fist. "Hold this for me, will you?" He reached around Bucky's body, but instead of pressing the ball-up fabric into Bucky's hand he instead pressed it to Bucky's lips. At Bucky's inquisitive hum, he said, "Gotta make sure you don't make too much noise, Buck. Don't want anyone finding us in here."

"Oh fuck yes," Bucky gasped, and opened his mouth for Steve to shove the fabric in. Steve gave his cheek a patronising pat before turning his attention back to his lubed-up fingers. He pressed his middle finger to Bucky's hole, watching in satisfaction as it slid in slowly. Bucky moaned, his voice muffled by the blindfold, and arched his back.

"You like that, don't you?" Steve murmured, moving his finger in and out of Bucky's hole. When he deemed it loose enough, he added a second finger. "You like having things inside you?"

Bucky nodded enthusiastically, canting his hips back on Steve's hand. Steve steadied him with a hand on his hip, scissoring his fingers. His fingers grazed across Bucky's prostate, making him moan brokenly and reach back to grab Steve's arm, holding onto it as Steve kept running his fingers across that spot.

"You need a third finger?" Steve murmured, and groaned when Bucky shook his head frantically. "Okay, honey, turn back around for me."

Bucky turned on shaking legs, and immediately wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and pressed their bodies together, grinding his erection into Steve's hip. Steve rolled the condom onto his cock as quickly as possible, kicking his jeans off in the process, before gripping Bucky's thighs and lifting. Bucky's yelp was muffled, but he quickly got with the program, wrapping his legs around Steve's waist. Steve lined his cock up with Bucky's hole, and slowly pushed in. Bucky's head fell back against the wall and his thighs tightened around Steve's hips, and he was letting out these broken whimpers through the makeshift gag. Steve stopped when he'd bottomed out, and leaned up to wipe away some tears that had fallen onto Bucky's cheeks.

"Pinch me if it's too much," Steve murmured, then started thrusting.

He didn't give Bucky much time to adjust, and instead started with a punishing pace, putting as much force behind his thrusts as possible. Bucky was clinging to his shoulders, his head thrown back and tears running freely down his cheeks, letting out broken moans and sobs. Steve leaned in to suck a bruise to Bucky's jaw, right where it would be impossible to cover up, and Bucky clenched up around his cock.

"Shit," Steve moaned, and reached up to yank the gag out of Bucky's mouth. Bucky took in a couple of gasping breaths before Steve's mouth was on his, and his body turned to mush against Steve's.

"'M gonna come," Bucky gasped against Steve's lips. Steve adjusted his grip on Bucky's thighs and doubled down, pounding Bucky into the wall.

"Touch yourself for me," Steve said through gritted teeth. "Want you to come on my cock."

" _Yes_ ," Bucky hissed, wrapping a hand around his cock and letting out a soft moan. "Oh god, Steve..."

"Yeah, honey," Steve whispered, sucking marks all up and down Bucky's neck. Bucky's moans increased in frequency, getting higher until he stiffened up in Steve's arms and came, messing up both of their shirts in the process. Steve moaned and kept thrusting until Bucky started writhing in his arms, before slowly pulling out. 

Bucky's legs were shaking around him, so Steve lowered them both onto the floor, Bucky sitting almost on his lap. His cock was still painfully hard, and Bucky reached down to wrap his hand around it. He stroked Steve lazily, and it wasn't long before Steve was grunting and shooting off into the condom. They sat there for a few minutes with their arms around each other, catching their breath, and Steve found it to be weirdly comfortable. Most quick fucks he had got awkward as soon as they'd both gotten off, but Bucky was still lax and happy in his lap, his non-sticky hand running through Steve's hair, so Steve didn't dare jinx it.

"If I thought the day would turn out like this, I wouldn't have made such a fuss about coming to this thing," Steve finally murmured, and he felt more than heard Bucky's laugh.

"I know, but I'm not exactly pumped to return to do more activities."

"Think we could sneak off?" Steve asked without thinking.

"As long as you get me off at least one more time and buy me dinner," Bucky replied immediately, and Steve couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure thing. You drive here?"

"Took the subway. You?"

"Got my motorbike."

"Then you can drive, and I'll sit behind you and tell you how to get to my place."

"As long as you give me another blow job."

Bucky snorted and leaned down to kiss him, and Steve happily melted into it. "I think I can be convinced."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](https://wayward-lives.tumblr.com)


End file.
